inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 023 (GO)
The Terryfing Cyclone Stadium! (恐怖のサイクロンスタジアム！) is the 23rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Kirino's plays are all disturbed by the two-faced Kariya. What would Kirino do? And what would Minamisawa decide: stay in this team or go back to Raimon? Plot First Half The episode starts with the score shown to be 0-1, in favor of Gassan Kunimitsu . And Kariya Masaki returning to his post to which Kirino Ranmaru remembered what Kariya said in the end of the first half, that Kariya joked that he was actually a SEED to which made Kirino angry at Kariya. It is shown that Minamisawa goes back to his position and he showed an angry look when he passed by Matsukaze Tenma while he was returning to his position to which Tenma noticed this. Sangoku Taichi apologizes to his team members that he wasn't able to catch the ball, to which Shindou Takuto encouraged him not to let the goal let him down. Then, Kariya tell lies to Amagi Daichi stating that Kirino said about how Amagi can't defense the ball and made Kirino had to always cover for him. This lead to Amagi approach Kirino with angry and mad at him. Kirino knew that Kariya lied again to make him look bad to which Kirino got angry and wanted to approach Kariya, Shindou stopped Kirino and said that it not like him. Their coach, Endou Mamoru noticed this. Tenma was going back to his position when Tsurugi Kyousuke ask him what did he think about Kariya and Tenma ask Tsurugi what does he mean, after that Tsurugi came back to his position. Tenma looked over at Kariya who was exercising his legs. Afterwards, the second half starts again, Tsurugi Kyousuke passes the ball to Kurama Norihito. Kurama passed it to Shindou Takuto. The coach of Gassan Kunimitsu signaled the captain of the team and the captain gave out orders to get ready. Then, the turbines created three whirlwinds this time that blocked Shindou's path, so he passed it to Matsukaze Tenma. Tenma passed through the whirlwind using his dribble hissatsu; Soyokaze Step. Then, there were two opponents that were trying to get the ball from Tenma, but it was actually a lure to make the ball get to the newly formed whirlwind. The coach of Raimon; Endou Mamoru and the coach assistant; Kidou Yuuto talked about the whirlwinds in the field and talked for a while. Back in the field, the ball is in now the possesion of the opponent of Raimon and used a dribble hissatsu; Claymore, to get past Hamano Kaiji. since the opponent was getting close to the goal, Kirino Ranmaru was pacing to get the ball though, Amagi Daichi did not want Kirino to get it since he was angry at Kirino because of the lie Kariya said at him. Endou and Kidou saw this act again and talked about it. Then it is shown that the opponent team's coach, checked where the whirlwinds will be this time. Because of the whirlwind and the defenders of Raimon being marked, they had a hard time, though Kariya saw an opening and got the ball from the opponent. Kidou asked Nishizono Shinsuke, that was at the bench to get ready. And the whistle sounds and it's the end of the first half. Timeout Kidou Yuuto explains the position for the second half, exchanging Kurumada Gouichi with Nishizono Shinsuke. Then, Endou Mamoru states that Kirino Ranmaru will be benched to which Kirino was suprised and was left with no choice. Shindou Takuto asked who will replace him, to which Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke got nervous since one of them might replace Kirino to which Endou states no one will replace him in the field, leaving the match with Raimon with only ten members to which everyone was suprised. Kirino then talks with their coach and this is seen by Tenma. Tenma then talks to Kirino about him thinking that Kariya was a SEED, Kirino explains to Tenma and Kirino looks angrily at Kariya who was smiling with a sly smile. Then at the opponent of Raimon's bench, their coach explains their position, Minamisawa Atsushi is shown to be looking afar at Raimon with a glance with his eyes that are a bit shaky. Second Half At the second half, at the start, Kariya Masaki uses Hunter's Net to get the ball from the opponent, he then passes the ball to Amagi Daichi, then kicks the ball up high and passes it to Nishizono Shinsuke and heads the ball back to Kariya. Kirino Ranmaru is watching the match closely at the bench. Then there was a whirlwind approaching the near Kariya, though he did the unexpected, he kicked the ball toward the whirlwind and said "this tornado is the eleventh Raimon player". Kirino was suprised of what he said. Then Tenma get the ball to which Tenma starts running and used his hissatsu: Spiral Draw to get the ball which h e was able to get. Then, Tenma used his shoot hissatsu: Mach Wind, then the opposing goalkeeper called out it's keshin, Kyoshin Gigantes, though in his suprise, Kurama Norihito comes and uses his shoot hissatsu; Side Winder, creating a powerful chain shoot hissatsu to which was too fast to be catched by the opposing keshin. Raimon now is equal having a score of 1-1. Tenma then talks to Kariya that he did amazing defense, Tenma then states also about soccer, then the captain of the Raimon team: Shindou Takuto that both of them should return to their position. Kariya then wonders about what Tenma said. The match starts again, the opposing team used a tactic called Tactics Cycle. It was able to get past Raimon easily, Kariya is shown to be determined to get the ball to which Kirino wondered why since Kariya is a SEED. Kariya used Hunter's Net to get the ball but failed and was broken through by the tactic. Then the opposing team shot a goal using the shoot hissatsu: Rocket Head and made the second goal, making the score in favor of the opposing team. Tenma asked if Kariya was alright to which Kariya just walked away. As the match resumes, the opposing team uses Tactics Cycle again, and the Raimon team is having a hard time. At the bench, Kirino watches the tactic carefully and realizes something in the tactic in which Endou noticed this. Ichino Nanasuke asks how to break the tactic in which Endou states that Kirino should know how to break it. Kirino then states how it moves and how it can be broken. Then he said to the main point, Kariya, who can move and response quickly, with a dark mask on his face. Though Kirino surpasses this and goes to the field. Kirino talks for a short while with Kariya. Shindou and Tenma comes in and states to do their best to which Kariya got irritated with them adding pressure on him. The match resumes again and Kariya tries to get the ball, and as he neared the ball, they passed it to Minamisawa to which Kirino got the ball instead and both Kariya and Kirino passed the ball at each other until they broke through the tactic. Kirino then passes the ball to Tenma, as Tenma neared the goal, he unleashed his keshin; Majin Pegasus and the opposing goalkeeper used his keshin; Kyoshin Gigantes. Then Tenma shoots using his keshin. Keshin Used *'Majin Pegasus' *'Kyoshin Gigantes' Hissatsu used *'Soyokaze Step' (Matsukaze Tenma) *'Spiral Draw' (Matsukaze Tenma) *'Mach Wind' (Matsukaze Tenma) *'Side Winder' (Kurama Norihito) *'Hunter´s Net' (Kariya Masaki) *'Rocket Head' (Kai Nobutake) (debut) *'Claymore '(Kai Nobutake) (debut) Hissatsu Tactics used *'Tactics Cycle' Trivia *Raimon makes their first Chain Shoot using Mach Wind and Side Winder . *This is the only episode so far were all Tenma's hissatsu's (Soyokaze Step, Spiral Draw and Mach Wind) and keshin (Majin Pegasus) were used. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes